


I Will Make You Beg

by alstat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/pseuds/alstat
Summary: Kink meme prompt: Dom Kane makes Abby beg.





	I Will Make You Beg

Abby Griffin needs a fucking break. She is nearing 50. Technically 175 if you count the extended nap. When she first woke up, she spent 6 months worried about her self-sacrificing, but excellent lover. That is how she is in this situation. Abby Griffin, the world’s most stubborn woman; is currently on her back, begging Kane to let her come.

This is the same man who spent 9 days permanently kissing her body from head to toe in Polis, and now that they are on a new planet, he gets to make her beg. She would be angrier if he currently wasn’t 4 fingers deep inside her. Abby supposes being edged isn’t that bad. It’s borderline intolerable, but it feels so good.

Marcus has been cleared for strenuous activity for 2 weeks now, but every time Abby tries to get him underneath her, he had been tired, or sore. This was driving Abby insane. How was she supposed to sleep with this sexy man, who loved her, and not spend all day with her mouth on his cock? It was impossible. She has been sexually pent up for 13 days now, and she knows that she can’t give herself as good of an orgasm as he does. She has no idea how he does it, but he will spend all the time in the world licking her cunt, fingering her, and once he even fisted her.

Abby was surprised to see Marcus on the bed naked when she got back to their room. Every night since he was cleared, his clothes remained on his body, until tonight.  Before Abby could take off her shoes, Marcus had picked her up and lightly tossed her on the bed. Okay, she thought. “So, it will be one of these kinds of nights”.

Marcus began pulling her clothes off far too slowly for a man who hasn’t had sex in 125 years. At this rate, it would be 125 more before he started. He hasn’t even taken off her pants yet and she is already huffing and ready to be touched. She attempts to rub her thighs together to quench the fire between her legs. Her huffs were falling on deaf ears because Marcus “wants to take it slow and hear her beg”. That’s absurd. Abby Griffin most definitely does not beg. She’s certainly not begging for someone she’s had multiple times before. Abby knows that Marcus can’t last that long looking at her naked without thrusting into her. She’ll play this little game. She will win.

Abby was quickly beginning to see that Marcus was reverting to his Kane level of control. This could be difficult. She thought she might come with her pants still on when he lowered himself to his knees and pulled her zipper down with his teeth. He must smell the aroma of her arousal and know that she is soaked. His face is so close. Just two barriers of clothes between them and he could be there. Right where she craves him. No, needs him. The smug bastard knows what he is doing too if the smirk against her hip is anything to go by. Slowly he continues pulling her pants down. While he moves further down her legs, he is thorough in making sure every spot has been kissed or touched. Typical Marcus. This process repeats when he removes the thin, soaked black cotton separating his hungry mouth from her cunt. His tongue’s assault on her legs is not helping the scorching heat gathering between her thighs, and in this position, Marcus has her thighs held so she cannot rub them for relief.

Once her pants are removed, she expects him to immediately take off her shirt and bare her breasts to him. Marcus was not going to give in that easily. He wasn’t lying when he told her she would have to work and beg for it. Marcus lightly runs his hands up her legs and flips her over to press a gentle kiss on the back of her kneecap. “You’re so beautiful. So beautiful. I'm going to make you feel so good” Marcus whispered reverently against her skin. Abby let out a low moan. He knew she might like it rough, but the slow gentle kisses are where she really loses it. This torture continues for another 10 minutes until he can feel Abby getting impatient.

She feels a small sense of victory when he flips her over and removes her shirt and bra at a much faster speed than her bottoms. This victory doesn’t last long when she realizes he is going to touch her everywhere but her breasts, or where she needs him the most. This is torture in the sweetest form. Half of her wants to rip his head off, while the other half of her wants to continue this until she dies. She’s beginning to think he will do this until she dies because he is no closer to her cunt than he was 30 minutes ago. He knows she loves his hands and tongue everywhere on her as well because early into their relationship she realized he loved receiving praise, and with how his hands work, he deserved all the praise.

By the time Marcus grazes his hand across her breast, she is withering on the bed. Abby has never been so close, but also so far from coming in her life. He must sense that she is about to murder him since he chooses that moment to ask Abby if she is having a good time. In the middle of her answer, he wraps his mouth around her breast, and Abby can no longer answer the question. This is not where she wants him the most, but this feels better than his gentle hands skimming across her stomach and up her sides. At least with her breasts, he begins to lose his control. His slow movements become quick flicks against her nipples and gentle bites. She thinks she might be able to come eventually. To edge him on as payback, he arches her back into his face, so her breasts get even closer. Marcus is not to be fooled by this sly move, as his arms come to wrap around her body and hold her in place. Damn this man and his perfect control.

She wasn’t sure he could be eviler, but that was until he moved his right hand down her stomach and began to twirl the dark hair between his fingers. She tries to roll her hips up, so his hand would skirt across her cunt, but he was prepared for that. This is madness she thinks to herself, but she realizes she is very close to doing the begging. Marcus can tell this too because her body has a slick layer of sweat beginning, and the flush on her face and neck is only getting brighter. As Abby begins cursing at him and telling him “I'm not putting out Marcus so you better make this good for you”, he lowers his finger and uses his finger to lightly tease her swollen clit. He parts her lips with his finger and licks her inner thighs. All he needs to do is move his mouth 5 inches to the right and he could be  _ right _ there. Her moans and whimpers increase as he flicks his tongue against her entrance and pulls the juices out to her clit. Abby is aware that she sounds desperate, but she finally has his tongue on her, and she doesn’t care how she sounds. She’s been wanting this for almost an hour.

Marcus seems to take some pity on her as he moves his tongue to her clit and inserts a finger. One is not nearly enough to make her come, but she is finally glad he is touching her. This torture continues until Abby feels her resolve crumble, and before she can change her mind, she says “Marcus. Marcus. Marcusss. Please, I need more. Give me morrrr”. 

Before she can fully finish the sentence, he has four fingers inside her, stretching her, and reaching the perfect spots with every thrust. He uses his tongue to swipe against her clit and is rewarded with more juices coating his hand. She knows she hasn’t come yet, but she doesn’t think she has ever been this wet. 

He’s edging her closer and closer to the edge, but when she is right there, he moves his head and fingers away and licks her juices off his fingers. That may be the hottest scene she’s ever seen, but it isn’t enough to get her over the line. Marcus knows this, and he is definitely loving her false anger. He knows she isn’t actually angry, everything feels too good for her to be mad at him.

After a few more times of this cat and mouse game, Abby is screaming from the frustration of being close and then denied. She knows she has already begged, but she will not beg again for his cock. Luckily, she is able to use all of her strength to knock him off balance and flip them over. She’ll be the one making the rules now, with her sitting on her thighs.

Marcus definitely isn’t complaining about his new view, but his hips thrust up as she teasingly runs her fingers up his length, and bends over to give his head a quick suck. She grins with the knowledge that he is so close, and she decides not to torture either of them. Abby slams her hips down until their hips are touching and he is buried inside her. Neither one of them could stop their moans and they were finally rejoined after the 6-month break.  She knew they wouldn’t last as long as they would have wanted to, so she sets a punishing pace and the only sounds in the room are grunts, “Abby's”, “oh Marcus right there” and hips slamming against each other. Abby leans over his stomach, and flicks his nipples with her fingers, while her mouth fuses against his in a messy and rough fashion. Now is not the time for gentle kisses, as they both are strung up and about to come. She begins to move her hands from his stomach and attempts to rub her clit, but Marcus pushes her hand out of the way and rubs her himself. If she wasn’t so close to coming, she would have laughed at his pouting “that’s my job”. 

Abby was moving fast, but the whole point of tonight was for Marcus to be in charge, so when she was too busy kissing his neck, he flips them over and he begins thrusting into her from above. She definitely isn't angry when he lifts her hip and wraps her legs around his because the change of angle somehow pushes him in deeper, which she didn’t know was possible. Every part of her cunt felt stretched, and his hand is still obediently rubbing her clit. 

It isn’t much longer before Marcus’ grunts get louder and are coming out at a lower octave. This is her favorite part about sex with him. Of course, he has a magnificent cock, but it was the primal sounds and the utter look of pleasure on his face. Her previous lovers were never vocal in bed, and after being with Marcus, she feels like she has been missing out. He digs his head into her neck and harshly bites at the same time his hips stutter and his come is mixed with their juices. Hearing Marcus and feeling him finish inside her causes her to fall over the edge, and she went limp with a scream which was mostly pleasure, but also relief that he finally let her come. He stays on top of her and inside her for a few minutes as their breathing returned to normal and they relished in the feeling of being connected again. Abby has been fucked far too good for her to move, but when she feels Marcus smirk into her breasts, she pushes him off her. She can’t be mad at him, even if she wants to, because he did just give her the best orgasm of her life, and the evidence is coating his cock. Little does Marcus know, Abby is already planning her revenge.


End file.
